Paletas
by Sara-PD
Summary: "Quizás nadie había querido regalarle algo por San Valentín a ese pequeño niño gótico debido a los prejuicios que el mundo tenia sobre él y sus amigos, pero Ike Broflovski se encargara de que eso no se quede así."


**Disclaimer|** South Park y sus personajes son propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker.

* * *

 **Paletas**

* * *

El día de San Valentín había llegado, una fecha que la mayor parte de los chicos en la escuela esperaban. Algunas niñas entraban presumiendo los regalos que habían recibido aquella mañana y otro pequeño grupo al que la mayoría determinaba como _perdedores_ se hallaban ahí, lamentando su existencia al no tener a alguien con quien pasar aquella fecha; mientras que otros que no lo pasaban con algún ser amado parecía no importarles mucho, estando con sus amigos y pasándola increíble de igual forma. Después de todo, seguían siendo niños.

Las paredes de la mayor parte de la escuela estaban adornadas con lazos rosas y rojos, corazones con la leyenda de "Happy Valentines Day" en el centro y globos adornando la entrada. En muchas clases se llevo a cabo un pequeño intercambio con el propósito de compartir y unir mas a los niños en aquel día, y el grupo de pequeñines del kindergarten no fue una excepción.

Los pequeños habían estado muy emocionados desde que les habían dado la noticia una semana atrás, se habían divertido haciendo pequeñas y divertidas tarjetas para regalar a sus amigos, pero lo más emocionante, era sin duda el intercambio de regalos. A pesar de que con la maestra habían acordado que los regalos no serian muy caros o lucidos, los niños estaban felices.

A excepción de uno.

Cuando hicieron el sorteo para ver quién sería su compañero de Valentín, los pequeños acordaron excluir a aquel pequeño compañero suyo de apariencia tenebrosa. Nunca hablaron con él antes, cualquiera que se acercara al pequeño o intentara dirigirle la palabra era intimidado casi de inmediato por aquellos enormes ojos que, a la mayoría, les parecían ser más grandes con su habitual delineado negro en ellos.

Georgie Smith, mejor conocido como Firkle, el pequeño gótico, seria excluido de dicha actividad. A pesar de que la maestra se negó en un principio a excluir a alguno de sus alumnos, aquel pequeño había estado de acuerdo con no participar. Cualquiera que hubiese convivido con él en el salón sabía que Georgie tenía una extraña forma de ser, una que, según algunos niños, daba miedo. Todos le habían visto juntarse con esos chicos oscuros de grados superiores, lo habían visto fumando; además, en las actividades de pintura siempre dibujaba animales muertos, con la pintura roja abarcando la mayor parte de sus hojas.

El aspecto gótico que siempre lo caracterizaba era algo inusual que a los pequeños de su mismo grado les aterraba por lo que, al enterarse sus pequeños compañeros que el niño Smith estaría fuera de aquella dinámica sintieron como un peso se iba de sus pequeños hombros.

A pesar de la conforme actitud de los niños con esta decisión, hubo uno de ellos a quien no le pareció. A Ike Broflovski, el presidente de la clase del kindergarten, no le había agradado aquella decisión. El pequeño canadiense había llegado más lejos que ninguno de sus compañeros conviviendo con el más pequeño de los góticos, o al menos así lo sentía él.

Georgie no era alguien fácil de tratar, mucho menos cuando era bien sabido que el chico llevaba consigo una filosa navaja en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pero eso a Ike no le importaba mucho. En realidad siempre le llamo la atención aquel pequeño de pocas palabras, porque cuando hablaba, decía cosas que un niño de cinco años normal sería incapaz de saber o estaría temeroso de decir ante algún adulto.

Era interesante como es que sabía tanto de literatura o la manera en que el oscuro niño trazaba con fina precisión en sus hojas de papel constructivo esos dibujos con significado profundo que la maestra siempre terminaba tirando por ser muy grotescos para un niño de su edad. La mayoría en su clase solo sabían pintar con los dedos y llorar para ir al baño ¡Incluso a él mismo aun se le dificultaba hablar con claridad! Pero aun así, él se consideraba más maduro que algunos adultos incluso.

Y Ike se daba cuenta, sabía que Georgie no era un niño común y eso le daba bastante curiosidad.

Aquel día, las tarjetas y caramelos con forma de corazón, incluso alguna que otra tarjeta comprada pasaban de mano en mano. Todos se veían felices con sus regalos, algunos mas entusiasmados que otros pero aun así, todos contentos. Ike había recibido varias cosas, desde pequeños chocolates con envoltura rosa hasta un pequeño oso de peluche con un gracioso sombrerito. Sin querer había volteado un par de veces a la esquina del salón, donde Georgie dibujaba en una hoja con un crayola morado, apoyado en sus piernas; absorto de todo a su alrededor.

Después de aquella actividad, se escucho la campana que anunciaba el almuerzo. Ike tomo su pequeña lonchera, metiendo los dulces que había recibido en ella para poder comer algunos después de almorzar y tal vez invitarle un par a su hermano pelirrojo que seguro estaría de mal humor por no recibir nada este año, otra vez.

Volteo una vez más a la esquina, dándose cuenta que lo más probable es que el primero en salir fuera el gótico. Siempre salía primero que todos, seguro para poder reunirse con sus amigos lo antes posible. Voltea a la puerta de su salón al escuchar a un par de amigos que lo llaman para que se apresuren a ir a la cafetería, pero al pequeño canadiense solo se le puede venir a la mente su compañero de oscuras ropas.

¿Por qué no habían querido darle nada? Él lo hubiera hecho con gusto… Guía su mirada a su lonchera, recordando todos los dulces que tenia ahí dentro y es entonces que se le ocurre una genial idea.

Sale corriendo, diciéndole a sus amigos que lo esperen allá y que le aparten lugar. Cuando esta cerca de llegar hasta aquella zona detrás de la cancha de futbol, esa que está alejada del resto, se pregunta ¿En verdad fue una genial idea? Pero no se detiene, no va a darse la vuelta y rendirse sin que Georgie tenga su regalo de San Valentín.

Toma aire, sosteniendo con más fuerzas la agarradera de su lonchera y juntando valor antes de asomarse hacia donde sabe, se reúnen los chicos góticos. Mira a los cuatro chicos ahí, con una pequeña grabadora a su lado que deja escuchar una melodía que jamás había escuchado pero que le parece buena. La chica del grupo tiene entre sus manos un libro con portada negra, como todo lo que esos chicos lucen, a su lado está el gótico mas alto, el de cabello rizado que a Ike le parece tan elegante y con apariencia cansada. Y luego esta ese chico, Pete era su nombre, había visto al más pequeño dibujándolo en una de las clases por lo que le fue fácil reconocerlo. Y a su lado, con las piernas abrazadas en su pecho mientras escuchaba a la chica recitar las palabras de aquel libro con total atención, estaba Georgie.

Toma su lonchera, sacando de ella un montón de paletas y guardándolas en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos, pero justo cuando está por cerrarla y acercarse, ve una pelota de futbol rodar cerca de sus pies.

― ¿A dónde se fue? –escucha a lo lejos, alzando la vista y viendo en dirección a la cancha.

― ¡Cerca del enano canadiense de ahí! –un chico con el uniforme del equipo de soccer se acerca corriendo hasta el, tomando la pelota y regresando a la cancha con sus compañeros. Ike lo sigue con la vista, y es entonces que se da cuenta de que no es el único observador.

Cuatro pares de ojos ahora están sobre él, poniéndolo nervioso. Sin más remedio y sin oportunidad de darse la vuelta y regresar hacia el comedor, Ike se acerca a los góticos, recibiendo miradas irritadas o de completa confusión ante su llegada. Su vista se dirige casi de inmediato hacia Georgie, quien lo mira con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos bien abiertos mientras sostiene con fuerza el cigarrillo entre sus dedos. Cuando está a su lado siente las miradas más penetrantes, que lo observan como si analizaran una presa.

Quizás todo aquello si fue una mala idea…

Ike nunca había tenido miedo a las miradas de los demás, no temía que lo juzgaran y lo tacharan de raro, sin embargo, aquella mirada de la chica gótica la siente por demás amenazante, la del chico de tinte es una que denota fastidio, el más alto se muestra, hasta cierto punto, indiferente a la situación. Traga en seco, bajando la mirada.

Sus manos las siente temblar al momento de meterlas a sus bolsillos, rebuscando en ellos ante la intensa mirada de su compañero. Cuando encuentra lo que busca, no puede hacer más que levantar la mirada, viendo fijamente a Georgie y sintiendo como su cara se pone roja al notar la ahora incrédula mirada de los otros chicos al ver aquellas paletas de corazón frente a la cara de su amigo más pequeño.

Henrietta baja por completo su libro, poniéndolo a su lado y fijando completamente la mirada en el. Sofocante…

— ¿Qué diablos…? –escucha al más chico murmurar, viendo ahora fijamente los caramelos sin entender el porqué de que su compañero canadiense este ahí, ofreciendo los dulces que él había visto que recibió de una compañera.

—Son para ti... y tus amigos. –alcanza a decir, apenas en un susurro.

Firkle pasa su vista de los caramelos a Ike. Claro que sabia porque estaba ahí, el chico había sido el único que se opuso a que él no participara en el intercambio de San Valentín que hubo en su salón. A él no le importaba, esa fecha era una celebridad conformista y sin sentido, además a Firkle no le gustaba lo dulce, o al menos eso se repetía frente a sus amigos para evitar ser tachado de infantil.

Firkle se había fijado en que Ike Broflovski era diferente a los demás, era el menor de su clase y aun así a él siempre le pareció el menos conformista, pero eso jamás lo admitiría ante nadie. Así como el hecho de que había charlado con él a través de Twitter bajo el nombre de un usuario falso solo porque sí.

La voz del chico de tinte rojo llega a sus oídos, murmurando un "Oh, Dios..." que le sabe a algo parecido al asco. No necesitó verlo para saber que seguramente estaría rodando los ojos.

Mientras tanto, el más bajito piensa en darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de ahí ahora que Georgie no hace el más mínimo intento por tomar lo que le ofrece, pensando que quizá solo este avergonzando al chico frente a sus amigos y que tal vez este esté molesto con él.

Pero entonces siente como los dulces le son arrebatados, haciendo que baje la vista a sus manos y vea las de su compañero de clase, con aquellas paletas bien agarradas entre sus dedos.

—Ya vete. –le escucha decir. El pequeño canadiense entonces sonríe, sonríe genuinamente porque, a pesar de no recibir un "gracias" o una sonrisa de parte del pequeño gótico, él no las rechazo.

Toma su lonchera que había dejado antes en el suelo y salió corriendo de ahí, lo suficiente para esconderse detrás de un par de contenedores y observar lo siguiente.

El gótico de cabello rizado se burla de Firkle, riendo con la chica mientras el más pequeño les lanza una mirada de advertencia. El de cabellos rojos solo rueda los ojos una vez más, diciendo que solo es un "canadiense conformista dando dulces en esa fecha aun mas conformista".

Ike frunce los labios, eso hasta ver como una de las paletas se estampa en la cabeza de ese tal Pete, recibiendo un _"cállate"_ de parte de Firkle y unas miradas burlonas de los otros dos, quienes atrapan las paletas en el aire antes de ser golpeados con ellas al igual que su amigo.

Henrietta vuelve a tomar su libro y continua con su lectura, narrando los escritos de Poe con total admiración hacía sus chicos, quienes ahora la escuchan atentamente dándole caladas a sus cigarrillos.

Como si él nunca hubiera ido a interrumpirlos.

Tal vez Ike y Firkle no tuvieran una amistad como tal, tal vez solo eran compañeros de clase y quizá solo se hablaban a través de Twitter por cosas simplonas, porque si, el Broflovski menor sabía quien era ese tal _BlackBlood_ con quien entablaba platicas por las mañanas, y al canadiense eso le bastaba para saber que había algo ahí. Un lazo casi invisible que él se encargaría de hacer más estable entre ambos.

A él no le importaba que fuera gótico, tampoco le importaba lo que los otros niños pensaran, solo sabía que Georgie le agradaba y eso era suficiente para querer ser su amigo y sentirse feliz de que sus paletas no fueran rechazadas.

 **...**

* * *

¡Oh Dios mío! Es la primera vez que subo un fic de esta pareja, bueno, de South Park en general, así que perdonen si no están muy apegados a sus personalidades.

Me hubiera gustado subirlo exactamente el día de San Valentín pero la verdad se me acaba de ocurrir hace un día y aun no estaba listo. De todas maneras espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que hayan pasado un buen y anti-conformista día C':


End file.
